<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>番外十四.（古代ver.）不对视十五分钟就不能出去的房间 by rika8811</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715780">番外十四.（古代ver.）不对视十五分钟就不能出去的房间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811'>rika8811</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>墓碑都市的游魂 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>墓碑都市的游魂 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>番外十四.（古代ver.）不对视十五分钟就不能出去的房间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以？你这次回来好几天了就都没去见他？”</p><p>“………………唔咕。”珀尔塞福涅一脸颓丧地把额头磕在桌面上，把脸藏了起来。</p><p>“…………你啊。”</p><p>眼看就要被希斯拉德数落，她又慌慌张张地抬起头打算辩解。</p><p>“我没有特意躲他！回来这几天真的是因为很忙，然后又要申报那个传送通路，想要等搞定以后再和他讲的……”</p><p>“然后因为发现回来好几天都没见到他而且他也没有来找你所以心虚地更加不敢去了？”希斯拉德抱起了手臂，似笑非笑地盯着自己常年的友人。</p><p>“……………………唔咕。”她又把脸埋了下去。</p><p>“实话实说不就好了吗。‘我为了每次旅行结束能快点回来见你新申报了一条传送路线’。”</p><p>“怎么可能说的出口！而且还是在上次吵架以后……！”她猛地又抬起头，势头惊人地开始反驳友人的建议：“而且都这么多天了，本来以为至少在工作场合会有机会碰到，结果完全没有！肯定是因为我老是不能待在亚马乌罗提还老是一回来就要赶积压的报告，他已经觉得厌烦了吧……”话音刚落，她就好像察觉了什么响动，马上座位上跳了起来。</p><p>“………………我想起来我还有急事我先走了！”她慌慌张张地丢下这句话，就发动了传送从希斯拉德的面前消失了，然后下一秒，希斯拉德就听到了清脆的叩门声响起在他的办公室大门上。他挥了挥手，一张他毫不意外的臭脸出现在门后。</p><p>“……她刚才在？”哈迪斯抬眼环视了一圈友人的办公室，眉头皱地更紧了。希斯拉德暗自好笑，但在哈迪斯烦躁的目光扫过来的时候还是姑且收起了笑容。</p><p>“啊啊，刚走。好像是说有什么急事。”</p><p>哈迪斯脸上的表情肉眼可见地又黑了几分。</p><p>“去委员会找她不就好了。”希斯拉德无奈地摊开了手：“反正她就算不回家也得回委员会交报告，总不至于抓不住吧。”</p><p>“………………我去过了。”哈迪斯沉默了一会才开口，眼神有点躲闪：“不过她都不在，而且通讯也连不上。”</p><p>“通讯连不上…………？”希斯拉德听到这里表情有些疑惑，不过马上又露出了恍然大悟的表情，哈迪斯狐疑地往他的方向看了一眼，但是希斯拉德只是摆了摆手说：“这个还是等她自己和你说比较好。”</p><p>“她肯定是厌倦了吧。我和她工作性质不一样，没办法像她一样经常离开亚马乌罗提。……算了，我回去工作了。”哈迪斯看起来也难得的没有心情追究，摇了摇头就踏出了希斯拉德的办公室。</p><p>“唉……这种事情希望你们都和本人去说，不要老是在我面前说呢。”希斯拉德目送哈迪斯飘荡着难以言说的失落气息的背影逐渐远去，也忍不住露出苦笑摇了摇头：“虽然麻烦，不过不对这两个别扭的家伙做点什么也不行。”</p><p> </p><p>“不然他们再这么东躲西藏下去我可没好戏看了。”</p><p>——————————</p><p>“拉哈布雷亚首席，这是这次的定期报告以及隆卡森林地区生物列表。上次投放在那个地区的新生物‘水蛇’目前看来也适应良好。”</p><p>拉哈布雷亚点了点头，接过了她手上的报告。</p><p>“这次又是卡着点……算了，这个就不追究了。”拉哈布雷亚开始翻看起她上交的报告，没有注意到她悄悄松了一口气的动作：“看起来报告没有什么大问题，我收下了。……啊，对了。”首席想起了什么，把手上的报告收好，又再次抬起了头。</p><p>“关于你新申报的传送阵设置点，审查也已经通过了。你已经自己做好路线调适了吧？”</p><p>她的脸上终于露出了笑容。</p><p>“是的！我保证这次路线计算没有问题！”</p><p>拉哈布雷亚有点奇怪地看着似乎特别开心的她，不过最终还是决定不去追究理由：“虽然会频繁利用那个地点的传送阵的估计也只有你了……不过考虑到你的工作性质，委员会还是认同了开设这个传送阵的必要性。希望你在路途上节省的时间，可以保证你的报告不要每次都卡着点上交。”</p><p>听到这个，珀尔塞福涅的眼神不由得有点游移，最终还是在拉哈布雷亚首席散发的无言的压力下垂下头：“我、我会努力。”</p><p>拉哈布雷亚面具后的眼神似乎还有点不信任，但看着珀尔塞福涅满脸不自在已经想随时开溜的样子，还是挥了挥手表示你可以走了，在她如释重负就差点就蹦跳着穿过他办公室的门的时候，又突然被拉哈布雷亚叫住了。</p><p>“啊啊，忘记说了。创造物管理局局长之前给我留了信息，让你这边结束以后去找他一下，他有事情要和你商量。”</p><p>“希斯拉德？为什么……”她有些奇怪，以他们的私交来说，希斯拉德很少通过这种渠道来给她传话，毕竟这样也太过迂回了。</p><p>“真是的，特意给我留信息，肯定就是想让我不要因为报告扣留你太久吧——那小子还是这么精。”首席按住额头叹了一口气：“好了，话我带到了，你去吧。”</p><p>——————————</p><p>“希斯拉德？在吗？”珀尔塞福涅依留言又来到了友人的办公室，推开门却发现谁也不在。</p><p>“临时跑开了吗？等一会好了……”她打量了一眼堆满了各种各样奇怪的待审查理念的办公室，叹了一口气，小心翼翼地从沙发上清理出一块能坐的地方坐了下来。</p><p>主人不在的办公室显得特别安静，让赶了好几天报告的她不由自主地打了个哈欠，思绪不由自主地飘向了自从上次旅行前因为吵架直到现在都没有见面过的恋人身上：虽然她一再心虚地否认自己特意在躲开见面的机会，但是实际上事实就是如此。</p><p>她忍不住抱住了头，争吵的起因本是一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但是因为时机太差而失去了和解的机会，越是拖延就越开始害怕再见到他了。</p><p>“唉……兴趣和工作都是常年在外旅行每次在亚马乌罗提待不了多久的恋人什么的……他肯定……觉得厌烦了吧……”</p><p>——————————</p><p>哈迪斯接到了希斯拉德的通讯，希望他马上能去他的办公室。对方难得的用了很直接的请求语气，没有用上平时拐弯抹角地让哈迪斯自己说出要来帮忙的话术，这一点让哈迪斯感到有些奇怪并且加快了前往创造物管理局的脚步。</p><p>在他正准备敲开希斯拉德办公室的门的时候，听到里面传来了一个熟悉的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“……觉得厌烦了吧……”</p><p> </p><p>哈迪斯一瞬间觉得心脏被什么人攥住了，他伸手推开了门，看到自己多日不见的恋人一脸烦闷地抱着头坐在沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>“……诶？”珀尔塞福涅抬起头，本来还以为回来的会是希斯拉德，没想到却是自己现在想见又不敢见的那个人。哈迪斯隔着面具都能看出她的眼神呆滞了一秒，然后就像慌不择路一样开始试图发动传送魔法。</p><p>“别逃！”哈迪斯一个箭步冲到了她的面前，攥住了她的手腕。而几乎就在同时，两人都听见脚下传来轻微的‘咔嗒’一声。</p><p>一阵耀眼的白光像烟花一样在两人眼前炸开，他们都不由自主地闭上了眼睛。等他们再睁开的时候，已经身处一个四周都是白色的方方正正的房间之中了。</p><p>两人一时忘记了刚才的争执，都开始打量起这个奇异的空间——这个房间并不大，墙壁、天花板以及地板都是一片光滑的白色。珀尔塞福涅伸出手试着触碰了一下房间的墙壁，一时也不能判断它到底是什么材质。就在她缩回手的同时，她触碰过的墙壁突然闪现出了异样的光点，最后凝聚成了一排文字。</p><p> </p><p>“这是被招待至这个空间的客人，不对视十五分钟就不能离开的房间。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈？！”</p><p>——————————————</p><p>“……………………”</p><p>“……………………”</p><p>在让人窒息的沉默之中，珀尔塞福涅悄悄动了一下还被攥在哈迪斯手里的手腕，示意他放开，但却只收到他一个拧着眉头的不快的眼神。</p><p>“……为什么要逃。”</p><p>“……没逃。”</p><p>“啊？！”</p><p>“…………没逃就是没逃。”</p><p>看着仿佛赌气一样把头撇开的恋人，哈迪斯的眉头皱的更紧了，就在他正想进一步逼问的时候，一时没有动静的白色墙壁上又开始浮现出新的文字。</p><p> </p><p>规则</p><p>1、对视十五分钟后，房间会自动消失</p><p>2、对视期间眼睛不可以离开互相脸部范围</p><p>3、眼睛不可以闭上超过三秒</p><p>4、两位执行人的眼睛之间直线距离不可以超过二十厘米。</p><p>5、满足条件后本装置会自动开始计时，如若中途因为各种原因违反规则，计时清零，必须从头开始。</p><p> </p><p>两人暂且放下争执，一脸茫然地读完了墙壁上浮现的所谓‘规则’，然后同时露出了个摸不着头脑的表情。</p><p>“这个房间到底是什么啊……”珀尔塞福涅再次将手伸向了墙壁。她谨慎地用指尖放出一些魔力探索着墙壁的魔法属性，却只感受到一片静寂。</p><p>“魔力……消失了？”她疑惑地收回了指尖，看到哈迪斯也收回了贴在墙壁上的手。</p><p>“没用的。”他厌烦地叹了一口气：“这是前段时间希斯拉德说过的他发明的新魔器。被关进来前不是听到了什么声音吗？大概是被他设计在那个机关里做成了新的理念了吧。”</p><p>他按住额头，深深地叹了一口气。</p><p>“这个魔器有可以捕获灵魂的特性，凭我们自己是出不去的，只能满足这个机关的要求才可以。…………真是的，他怎么把这么危险的理念到处乱放。”</p><p>珀尔塞福涅又默读了一遍规则，然后偷偷瞟了哈迪斯一眼，没想到被他瞪了个正着。</p><p> </p><p>“……想抱怨等出去了再说。”</p><p>————————————————</p><p>“手……是不是可以放开了。”</p><p>珀尔塞福涅试图抬起手甩一下，不过攥住她手腕的哈迪斯意料之中的纹丝不动。</p><p>“想抱怨出去再说，虽然目前没有什么危险，但是这个理念也还是试作品阶段的东西，谁知道会不会出什么岔子。”</p><p>“我会规则说的做的！而且这里又没有地方可以逃，抓不抓着都无所谓把？！”</p><p>“你现在倒是承认逃了？”</p><p>“…………没逃！”</p><p>珀尔塞福涅条件反射地嘴硬并把头往旁边别开了，然后才又想起了什么，两个人同时看向了墙壁——计时又再次清零了。</p><p>“………………………………”</p><p>啊啊啊我又搞砸了——珀尔塞福涅在心中发出了不像样的悲鸣。尴尬的沉默再次支配了这个空间，这让她更加不敢回头看哈迪斯现在脸上是什么表情了。</p><p>“………………已经这么讨厌了吗。”但是和预想不同，开口的哈迪斯的语气里并没有带着经常会带着的嘲讽而厌烦的调调。珀尔塞福涅惊讶地转回了头，看到他带着一丝自嘲的苦笑看着自己，眼神中似乎还带着落寞。</p><p>“就算是我，对于自己的性格并不是那么亲切多少也还是有自觉的，希斯拉德也经常这么说。”</p><p>“我能看到灵魂的颜色，但是毕竟看不到人心。如果你已经对我感到厌烦的话，请直接告诉我。从这里出去以后我不会再来烦你了。”</p><p>哈迪斯放开了从刚才开始就一直攥着她的手，但是就在同一秒珀尔塞福涅却伸出了手，抓住了他的领子。</p><p>“等等等等！我什么时候说过觉得你烦了！！别擅自下了奇怪的结论啊！！”</p><p>她气势汹汹地逼近了他，这让哈迪斯一时愣住了不知道该做出什么反应。过了好半天才回过神来开口说到：“但是你刚才一个人在这里的时候……不是说了……”</p><p>“啊？？？？”她露出了难以置信的表情：“你听到了……？不对，你既然听到了那倒是听全啊！！！我是在自言自语以为你是不是讨厌我了！”</p><p>“……那你这次回来一直都没露面是？”</p><p>“当然是在赶报告啊！”</p><p>“……通讯连不上呢？”</p><p>“？？？通讯连不上？……啊。那个……我在测试新的传送线路……测试中途因为干扰……大概会通讯连不上……吧……”她的声音小了下去，似乎是有点羞于启齿。</p><p>哈迪斯脸上露出了单纯疑问的表情。</p><p>“？新的？为什么？”</p><p>珀尔塞福涅的嘴瘪了起来，过了好一会才跺了跺脚一股脑地喊了出来：“当然是为了每次能早点回来见你啊！！”</p><p>沉默再次充斥了这个奇异的空间，哈迪斯呆然地眨了眨眼睛看着羞耻到浑身都在发抖的恋人，几乎一分钟以后才长长地叹了一口气。</p><p>他伸出手把她的手从自己的领子上拿了下来，然后一把抱住了她，把头搁在她的肩膀上，再次深深地叹了一口气。</p><p>“哈……………………你这人真是………………”</p><p>“？？等等，哈迪斯，计时，计时！”她有些焦急地拍了拍他的背，但是没想到他却更加收紧了环在她腰上的手臂。</p><p>“那个等会再说。”</p><p>“……明明刚才是你自己说不知道会不会有危险的嘛……”她有点不服气地小声咕哝起来，但是最终也无可奈何地把手放在他的背上回应了他的拥抱。</p><p>“下次别这样了，总之回来了先联络一下。”</p><p>“……哦、哦……”</p><p>“……要是讨厌了就直说，你不说的话我不可能会猜的出来。”</p><p>“才不会讨厌呢。”</p><p>哈迪斯抬起了头看向自己的恋人，也许是错觉，但是她的表情好像还有点气鼓鼓的。</p><p>“才不会讨厌呢。”</p><p>她这次没有挪开眼神，再次郑重地重复了一遍。</p><p>哈迪斯终于露出了笑容。</p><p>——————————</p><p>就在这时，一阵耀眼的白光再次闪现在了这个空间里。在短暂的目眩之后，他们发现已经回到了希斯拉德办公室。</p><p>“呀。抱歉抱歉，看来是我的办公室太乱让你们遭殃了。”希斯拉德站在距离他们几步远的地方，脸上带着一如既往的微笑：“虽然很不好意思，但是在你们来之前本来想请你们帮忙解决一下的问题已经解决了，我就稍微离开了一下，没想到你们会误触那个机关——幸好这个是可以从外部解除的。”</p><p>哈迪斯和珀尔塞福涅赶紧放开了对方，各自欲盖弥彰地整理了一下长袍，尴尬地咳嗽了一下。</p><p>“你的办公室早该整理一下了。”哈迪斯把头撇开，努力不去看一脸偷笑表情的希斯拉德，但是马上发现了自己脚边的一颗像是宝石制作的按钮状物品——看来这就是刚才那个小小意外的罪魁祸首了。</p><p>他弯下腰把那个按钮捡了起来，希斯拉德也走近了他伸出手，示意他将那个理念交还给自己——就在这时，哈迪斯的拇指抚过按钮的背面，发现那里似乎有一些奇妙的凹凸。他把按钮翻转了过来，看到那里刻着一行字。</p><p>希斯拉德看到他的动作，脸上的表情细微地抽搐了一下，神不知鬼不觉地后退了一步。</p><p> </p><p>“要好好和她和好哦。</p><p>                         ————希斯拉德”</p><p> </p><p>“……………………希斯拉德！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>在那之后几天，在创造物管理局的员工口中津津乐道的关于自家局长的追逃剧，那就又是另外的故事了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>